I had my angel blade
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Castiel avait l'impression qu'une routine s'installe dans sa vie sexuelle avec Dean.. Charlie sur le ton de l'humour va lui lançer une idée un peu spécial.. L'ange naif , va écouter son conseil et se servir de sa lame angélique..


_**Hi !**_

 _ **Cet os m'a été demandée par une amie.. Lors de mon précédent écrit je vous avais proposé de réaliser vos fantasmes DESTIEL et bien me voici avec celui de Mathilde :)**_

 _ **Bon c'est un peu spécial et j'avoue avoir été étonnée par ce fantasme mais j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant :p**_

 _ **Sachez que deux trois personnes m'ont donnés des fantasmes vraiment sympas ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

Charlie était tranquillement assise en train de lire , Sam assis à ses cotés l'ordi sur ses genoux. La venue de Castiel dans la pièce lui arracha de son livre. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant sa petite bouille triste.

\- Cas, ça va?

Il s'assit face à eux, soufflant en touchant la chaise. Charlie mit son marque page et posa son bouquin sur la table.

\- Dis-moi tout beau gosse, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- C'est un peu embarrassant...

\- Ben vas-y je suis plus à ca près tu sais… Avec vos petits cris le soir... ria-t-il.

Cette remarque fit décrocher un sourire à Sam. Castiel lui, pencha la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Je ne crie pas! protesta-t-il.

\- Oh que si mon gars! La prochaine fois j'enregistre!

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si être en Dean est si agréable..Il…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant la mine dégoûtée de ses deux amis. Sam grimaçait alors que Charlie se bouchait les oreilles, la nausée proche. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de rouvrir les yeux.

\- Cas, ne dis plus jamais des trucs pareils ! C'est mon frère.

\- Toutes mes excuses... s'excusa-t-il.

\- Bref… Revenons a nos moutons! Qu'est ce qui te travaille?

\- Vous n'allez pas aimé que je vous parle de ça…

\- Cas, soit tu craches le morceau ou bien je vais trouver Dean..

\- Non! D'accord, ça va…Mais ne vous moquez pas s'il vous plait…

\- T'inquiète! dirent-ils d'une même voix

Castiel se releva, la mine très sérieuse il lâcha.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'une routine s'installe dans la vie sexuelle de Dean et moi...

Sam recracha son café qu'il venait à peine d'engloutir. Charlie tout en ne quittant pas l'ange du regard, lui tendit un mouchoir. Sam la remercia à demi-mots avant de se ressuyer le menton.

\- Tu rigoles Cas? Vous n'arrêtez pas de... intervint Sam en virant au rouge.

\- Il est vrai que vous innovez beaucoup.. Je voudrais encore m'arracher les yeux pour t'avoir vu à genoux devant Dean l'autre jour….

Elle frissonna de dégoût. La geek se secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne plus le satisfaire... De ne plus l'exciter... bouda-t-il.

\- Bordel Cas il chouine du matin au soir entre tes bras... râla Sam , vraiment au bord du vomissement.

Le Winchester reçut une tape sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Tu devrais peut être pimenter un peu vos séances.. conseilla-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas comment, confia-t-il.

Elle vit le bout de sa lame angélique qui dépassait de son imper. Elle rit de sa blague bien avant de la lâcher.

\- Tu as qu'a te servir des pouvoirs de ta lame angélique..

Face à l'ambiguïté de la phrase, Sam éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe. Ils ne virent pas l'ange du jeudi y penser sérieusement, il se leva. Alors qu'il allait demander ou était son amant, les deux fanas de la technologie lui coupèrent l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Dans sa chambre !

\- D'accord merci.

Il s'éclipsa dans la pièce, regardant avec satisfaction la lame qui luisait dans sa poche. Il était un peu stressé mais Charlie ne lui aurait pas lancé l'idée sans savoir que Dean aimerait.

Peut être que l'aîné lui avait avoué qu'il voulait essayer ? Castiel sourit avant de frapper à la porte de Dean. Il ne reçut aucune réponse alors il s'invita dans la pièce.

Il trouva son humain couché sur le dos. Castiel enleva son imper et le posa doucement sur le bout du lit. Il tira sa lame et la regarda, il fronça les sourcils.

Il la mit sur la table de nuit avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. L'ange du jeudi posa sa main sur son visage. Le regard de Castiel dériva sur la bouche du chasseur. Ses lèvres fines et si douces qu'il adorait embrasser, qu'il lui avait déjà tellement donné de plaisir.

Ses lèvres qui se haussaient lorsqu'il souriait, faisant bouger ses tâches de rousseurs sur sa peau. Il caressa ses lèvres du pouce, elles étaient tellement délicieuses. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'abaisser pour les embrasser.

Dean resta inactif quelques instants avant de bouger des lèvres à son tour. Castiel posa sa main autour de son corps pour le rapprocher de lui, seule sa main suffisait à le soulever.

Dean pencha sa tête pour intensifier le baiser, capturant ses lèvres en les siennes. Il les mordilla un peu avant le lécher avec douceur, faufilant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Le chasseur frissonna lorsque son ange lui caressa le corps de son autre main. Il faufila sa main en dessous de son t-shirt, frôlant son érection coincée dans son boxer.

Castiel lui lâcha la bouche pour lui embrasser le cou. Dean haleta, déjà grandement excité par ce qu'il ressentait. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les fourrageant avec plaisir.

Il gémit lorsque son gardien attrapa un bout de peau et lui fit un suçon.

\- Han Cas...

\- Tu es tellement beau Dean... Tu es l'être le plus merveilleux que je connaisse...

Dean retint un cri lorsque Castiel releva son t-shirt et lui mordilla son téton. Il aida Castiel à lui enlever, il mourrait de chaud depuis quelques minutes. Il grogna lorsque Castiel massa son érection.

Il se lécha les lèvres les sentant sèches, Castiel se releva et lui prit la bouche violemment. Il s'éloigna ensuite, regarder le Winchester haleter à seulement quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Il s'abaissa et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Dean j'ai une idée pour pimenter notre sexualité..

Dean acquiesça, se mordillant la lèvre alors que Castiel lui prenait son sexe. Il le masturba délicatement, jaugeant tout ses mimiques. Dean posa ses mains sur sa chemise.

\- Tu es trop habillé... râla-t-il.

Il enleva sa cravate et arracha sa chemise , les boutons rebondissant sur le sol. Après multes tentatives, Castiel se retrouva enfin en boxer à son tour. Il se mit sur son humain tout en reprenant son pénis.

\- Dean… J'ai envie de faire quelque chose mais j'ai besoin de ton accord..

Dean dut se concentrer sur ses lèvres pour entendre ce qu'il disait, il était vraiment perdu dans son plaisir. Il se calma et se focalisa sur son amant.

\- Depuis quand tu demandes mon accord? J'ai toujours aimé tout ce que tu m'as fait... dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

\- Oui mais la c'est un peu spécial.. Mais si tu refuses je comprendrais…

\- Balance avant que je jouisse.. rit-il doucement.

Castiel le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de tourner son regard vers la table de nuit , là ou reposait sa lame angélique. Dean tourna sa tête en même temps.

\- Ta lame?

\- Nous avons déjà expérimenté un god pour te préparer... Et j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé mais ca pourrait t'attribuer beaucoup de plaisir... Et je te promets de ne pas te faire mal.. Tu peux refuser bien sûr…

L'aîné regarda l'objet pendant de longues minutes. Il n'aurait jamais eu ce genre de fantasme avant. Se mettre une lame angélique entre les fesses? On lui aurait dit ça il y a quelques années il aurait buté le gars, avec sa blague à deux balles.

Et pourtant le regard noir de désir de Castiel le troubla si bien qu'il acquiesça de la tête. Castiel lui sourit doucement avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Dépêche toi avant que je change d'avis... ricana-t-il nerveusement.

\- Je ferais attention Dean.

Castiel enleva son boxer, Dean le regarda excité en voyant l'érection de son ange. Castiel s'enduisit les doigts et le prépara doucement, cela se passa à merveille.

Castiel prit la lame angélique dans sa main. Il regarda Dean droit dans les yeux, essayant de voir une lueur de peur.

\- Tu es prêt?

\- Je suis pas sûr mais vas y j'en... J'en ai envie. avoua-t-il

Castiel lui prit les jambes et les mit autour de lui. Dean le serra contre lui et suivit chacun de ses faits et gestes. Castiel déposa un grande part de lubrifiant sur la lame. Il frotta cette dernière pour être sur d'en avoir mis partout.

Il regarda une dernière fois l'aîné avant de rentrer un bout dans son corps. Dean se crispa en sentant l'objet plus qu'insolite.

\- Ca va? s'inquiéta l'ange.

\- C'est froid... sourit-il nerveux.

\- Elle va se réchauffer... dit-il innocemment.

Dean ricana devant l'innocence de cette phrase. Il sentit la lame s'insinuer dans son corps. Il ressentit une petite douleur, il ne put retenir le gémissement.

Castiel posa sa main sur son ventre et le soulagea. La progression était lente et il avait peur de minutes en minutes. Il ne sentit même pas que la lame s'était enfoncée jusqu'au manche frôlant sa prostate.

Il avait cru qu'il aurait mal, vu la taille de l'objet mais il ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Le regard de Castiel sur lui, le faisait se sentir tellement important.

\- Tu es parfait Dean...

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres tout en faisant ressortir la lame pour l'enfoncer doucement. Dean se contorsionna lorsque l'arme angélique buta sur sa prostate.

\- Han... Bordel.. Cas...

\- Tu aimes? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- C'est trop bon Cas.. Arr...Arrête pas..

Il posa sa main sur son bras, le sentant bouger. Castiel s'exécuta et fit un mouvement de va et viens avec la lame toujours en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser.

Dean était perdu dans les méandres de son plaisir, son érection lui était maintenant douloureuse. Le fait qu'elle frôlait le ventre de Castiel allait le faire venir en plus du plaisir ressenti avec la lame.

Il trouva le courage de poser sa main sur son bras pour le stopper. Castiel releva la tête, inquiet de lui avoir fait mal.

\- C'est merveilleux Cas.. Mais je veux venir quand... Tu seras en moi….dit-il d'une voix essoufflée.

Castiel opina du chef. Il enleva doucement la lame de son corps le faisant gémir et presque venir. Il posa sa main sur son érection de peur de jouir maintenant.

L'être céleste déposa du lubrifiant sur son sexe.

\- Grouille Cas... Je

\- J'arrive Dean...

Il lui prit ses jambes et Dean l'entoura, posant ses talons contre son bas de dos. Il se servit de cette prise pour le faire rentrer en lui rapidement. Il se cambra lorsque Castiel fut entièrement en lui.

Castiel avait la tête baissée, reprenant son souffle. Il finit par se reprendre et se mit à bouger du bassin. Il embrassa le cou de Dean et frissonna lorsque son amant le griffa tout le long de son dos.

L'ange sourit lorsque Dean cria, il venait de trouver son point de plaisir. Il buta à chaque fois dessus, se gavant de Dean gémissant et transpirant sous lui.

Il savait que son protégé était proche, il savait reconnaitre les signes maintenant. Il prit son érection en main et le masturba avec rapidité.

\- Cas... Je... Vais…

\- Viens Dean...

Dean se laissa aller et jouit, se déversant sur le corps de Castiel. Cette simple vision suffit à faire venir le fils de Dieu, il atteint l'orgasme à son tour. Il tomba sur l'humain, épuisé par cette séance.

Dean reprit ses esprits plus vite que lui, il lui caressa le dos et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je t'aime Cas...

Castiel se releva et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi Dean.

Dean lui sourit, luttant contre son sommeil. L'ange l'avait réveillé et cette séance de sexe l'avait achevé. Castiel se retira de lui faisait frissonner le chasseur.

L'ange lui ressuya le ventre avant de poser la couverture sur lui et de l'embrasser sur le front. Castiel se rhabilla d'un claquement de doigts. Il rejoignit les deux geeks, le sourire aux lèvres.

Charlie rigola en voyant sa tête d'imbécile heureux.

\- Oh toi tu as pris du plaisir.

\- Je tenais à te remercier Charlie, Dean a vraiment apprécié ton idée..

Charlie fit les gros yeux, se tournant vers Sam qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Cas.. Tu as….

\- Je me suis servi de ma lame angélique.. dit-il tout fièrement.

\- Bordel de merde ! s'exclama Sam.

\- Je dois vous laissez, j'ai des choses à faire et une tarte à ramener... Laissez Dean dormir notre séance la fatiguer.

Et il s'éclipsa laissant les deux comparses, complètement choqués sur leurs chaises.

 ** _Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit délire?_**

 ** _A bientôt pour d'autres fantasmes! :)_**


End file.
